classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Tes
=Tes= Name: Tes Thumb Gender: Female Age: 34 Birthdate: April 4, 2004 Birthplace: London, England Hometown: see above Height: Build: Tiny! ^_^ Eye Color: Hair Color: Brown Parents: Status: Married to Tom Thumb IM Screen Name: Tes13 Player: Tracy Appearance Tes requires everything to be in order, which includes her wardrobe and hair. One might even describe her as "librarian" at times. This might also be subconsciously to counter her smell (see power). Her hair can be worn up or down but it is always neat and rarely has a hair out of place. Personality Generally speaking, Tes is very formal almost to the point of being old fashioned. She has a quick wit and a great sense of humor, but can sometimes take it a bit too far. She is a slave to routine, but it is a rather loose routine at least. Still, if one thing upsets it, she is at a complete loss of what to do. This comes from her mental instability. Which in turn comes from a combination of her own medical condition and the after effects of her troubled past. She is riddled by guilt and thus will avoid getting too close to people who she could hurt. Power She has no powers other than an unusually high pheromone level. So basically "She smells sexy." Some doubt this as her only power considering the violent nature of her murders, but it really is. There's more info on this in the bio but not a lot. Background A convicted felon and mentally ill patient, Tes has struggled with the guilt of her past for many years. She feels she has no right to happiness after stealing the lives of so many. She has a BS in Biology and a Masters in Education and Public Health. She won't discuss her past but will openly admit to her crimes when confronted. Tes sees a psychiatrist and a psychologist regularly (one for therapy the other for medications ^_~). Her best friend growing up was Amelia Kensington, and the two did everything together. Although, occasionally little Lizzy would tag along. Tes was born with mental problems, but for the most part she was a peaceful girl until one day (no one is sure when) she started killing. At 11, she actually took advantage of one of her victims. No one knew who this young killer was or when it started until one little boy with memory loss problems identified her as the killer of his brother. No one quite believed him. At 13 Tes was finally tried and convicted after turning herself in and providing information that would help the Brotherhood. This was supposed to be more secret but it came up so Tes could get a job as a sub. But she was a trained fighter at a young age which was how she took out the metas despite being powerless herself. The Brotherhood found this interesting I'm sure because there was no record of her taking any courses. There is an explanation for this but it has to do with why she killed in the first place. And that's a spoiler. Tes would have gotten off with an insanity plea easily, but she took a plea bargain instead. She spent three years in a normal psych ward and two in a prison mental institution. These were designed to handle metas (which Tes was considered despite not having no real power, because how could an 11 year old take out trained metas?). She got her GED during those last few years. Upon being released, she and her former bunkmate Cecelia went to college together. There, Tes met her future fiance. After she left him at the altar, he married Cecelia and they had a little girl named Lana. He has since disappeared. Tes dedicated herself to schooling and finding a job. A few members of the Brotherhood along with her Doctors wrote her letters of recommendation and contacted Madame Sanders about a job. Apparently it worked, and she now works as the Sex Ed/Health teacher at Heartwood. In more recent news she's adopted Lana and is married to Tom Thumb. Her life is turning around and she doesn't feel she deserves it. But what can you do? According to the WMG page she as Asperger's Syndrome. It's probably true. *This bio is a work in progress...as in any blank spaces are stuff I haven't figured out yet...